Bitters Ball
by peskyhumanity
Summary: A dance just for exes. What could go wrong? For Stefan and Elena, surprisingly, not much.


**A/N:**

**A new one-shot for y'all! It's based on the "supposed" Stelena dance coming up in season five. Ain't that funny? Writing about an episode that hasn't even been aired. I know nothing of upcoming episodes and own nothing of The Vampire Diaries. I am solely going on spoilers that I have read. So, don't trust me. But I do hope you enjoy.**

**At the 'XXX' will you please try and play the song 'Cut by Plumb.' I love putting music with stories and I hope you like how it sets the mood. **

**Thank you and ENJOY!**

* * *

**ELENA'S POINT OF VIEW**

Balls and dances are nerve wracking. No matter who you go with. Whether it is a complete stranger, a new and possible relationship, someone you're completely head-over-heels in love with or even if an ex-boyfriend escorts you; you're going to feel like you could throw up at any minute.

That's how I feel right now, in this moment. I'm hanging onto Stefan's right arm as we walk from the parking lot of the college's ballroom and I'm trying not to shake. I slightly turn my head and sneak a peak up at the man I once loved. Maybe I still love him, maybe I don't. Love is confusing. When I was sixteen and met Stefan, I knew I loved him. Boy, did I love him… with every cell of my being, with every thought filling my brain, with every fiber of hair on my head. I couldn't go five minutes without thinking about him and his green eyes or his perfect hair or his sweet lips.

Maybe it was fate or maybe it was destiny that brought us together; you can call it whatever you want. But I call it love, unconditional love between two broken people. Two broken people who healed each other just by their presences, by a small smile because of a mispronounced word, by a covered up giggle because of being caught during a deep kiss, by the vulnerability in each others eyes, by loving one another.

Stefan healed me. I'll tell anyone who asks me. He healed me more than anyone ever could. More than Jeremy could tell me everything was going to be okay without my parents. More than Jenna could tell me embarrassing stories about my mother. More than John could tell me childhood stories about my father to lift my mood. More than Damon could tell nasty jokes to get my mind off of it. I didn't need any of that. All I needed was someone to hug me when I was cold, someone to kiss me when I felt lonely, someone to talk to me when I was sad, someone to make me laugh, someone to pick me up when I fell. All I needed was someone to love me. And Stefan did. He hugged me, he kissed me, he talked to me, he made me laugh, he picked me up, he loved me; Stefan did all of that. But most of all, he made me feel alive.

Then I hurt him. I hurt him more than I ever wanted to. I never wanted to hurt him. I still don't want to hurt him. But with everyday I keep him in my life… that's another day I'm being selfish. I don't want to be selfish, but I don't want to lose Stefan. No, I _can't_ lose Stefan. I'd be devastated. Whether I'm with him or not, I care about him more than anything. He was the first man I loved. Sure, I was happy with Matt, but I didn't love him. When I was with Stefan, I instantly knew that I loved him. That means something to me. He'll always hold a special place in my heart. Maybe he still does.

"Elena?" I hear a soothe voice in front of me. I'm snapped out of my own head and see Stefan standing in front of me. "Elena, are you okay?" I hear him ask and feel his hands on my shoulders. I feel moisture on my cheeks and that's when I realize I have been crying. I lift my hand up to wipe my cheeks but one of Stefan's stops mine. "Let me." He whispers as he slides each of his thumbs across my cheeks to rid of the tears.

"I'm fine." I say through a cracked voice. "I'm fine, I promise." I reassure both Stefan and myself while shaking my head. I set my hand on top of his that is still on my cheek and rub my thumb over the back of his hand. I flash him a smile and I, surprisingly, get one back.

"Are you sure? I can take you back to your dorm if you don't wanna stay here." He proposes and I shake my head no. "Alright then…" He moves to my side and I take his arm. "Shall we?" He holds out his left hand and we enter the building.

* * *

The whole night went smoothly. Stefan and I made small talk, we shared a few dances, and also a few awkward moments.

**XXX**

We were sipping on some sort of juice when a certain song comes on that we both know very well. We connect eyes at the same exact time and it turns awkward quickly. We listened to this song during certain… _activities _in the bedroom. We found that we had that in common, listening to music while, uhh, making love. The song playing right now was one of mine and Stefan's favorite. I quickly avert my look from his and notice all the people crowding the dance floor. I see Stefan's hand out of the corner of my eye and it's extended towards me.

"Dance with me?" He asks and I reluctantly set my hand in his. We slowly walk to the dance floor and I feel Stefan's hand move to my waist and fold my right hand in his left. We start swaying and spinning and my breath catches in my throat when his look pierces through me. "Have I told you that you look absolutely stunning?" He asks and I look down at the sequin, navy blue ball gown that's strapless with a slit down my right leg.

"No, and thank you." I say looking back up at his eyes and I feel a deep pink blush taking over my cheeks. "You don't look too bad yourself, Mr. Salvatore." I compliment him through a giggle.

"Ahh, you're calling me Mr. Salvatore… That means you're either nervously complimenting me or you're flirting." I release a loud breath and drop my head. "I'm gonna go with the latter considering that you and Damon broke up." He says and my eyes slowly find his. "Did you guys break up because of me?" He asks and I look down then slowly nod my head yes. "I need to tell you something, Elena." He says and my stomach instantly drops. Those words are never good coming out of anyone's mouth.

"Yeah?" I whisper as he twirls me and brings me back to his chest. I feel his grip tightening on my waist and next thing I know, he's dipping me and our faces are inches apart.

"I slept with Katherine." He says and I don't even need to see my face to know that the color is gone. I feel the tears sting my eyes and a nauseous appears in my stomach. No, this can't happen. I broke up with Damon to be with Stefan and now he's shacking up with the bitch that killed my brother. Why is everything always against us? _Because you'll get through it. _A voice in the back of my head says. Maybe we will, but this always happens. Nothing is in our way, the air is clear and Stefan and I have our sights set on each other… Then something happens that just makes a roadblock.

Maybe he doesn't want to be with me anymore. Why else would he sleep with Katherine? Maybe he wants to rekindle an old flame with someone he's been with before. Someone who has shown that she wants to be with him and only him. Sure, she hurt him, but not as much as I have. Maybe he wants to be with someone who hasn't hurt him to his core. But I don't care about that. All I care about is Stefan and he's all I want. I still love him… maybe?

"Let me up." I say through a strained voice. I'm still dipped in his arms and I feel one tear fall from my eye and roll towards my ear. He looks genuinely confused and I just want to leave the room. I feel like all the air is gone and I need to breath. "Now. Let me up… now!" I try and shout but it comes out strangled and Stefan sets me on my feet. I instantly find the door as the waterworks start rolling down my face. The last thing I hear before stepping out into the cool fall weather is Stefan calling my name.

* * *

**STEFAN'S POINT OF VIEW**

"Elena!" I call after her and crash through the doors of the ballroom. "Elena!" I yell her name one more time and turn my head side to side. I finally spot her in the middle of the courtyard with her arms crossed. "Elena," I start walking up to her, "Come back inside, it's freezing." I tell her, even though it doesn't matter because we're both vampires.

"Leave me alone." I hear her mumble through a sniffle.

"Why do you care that I slept with her?!" I ask frustrated with her behavior. I back up a few steps and almost turn around to go inside.

"Because-," she starts but can't find the words. "I just," she stops again and I hear her heartbeat getting faster. She rubs her hands over her face out of frustration. "Can we—," she takes a beat and I'm about to turn around to go back to the ballroom when she turns around and starts walking towards me with a determined look. "Because of this." She says before pressing her lips against mine and throwing her arms around my neck. I get lost in her kiss and wrap my arms around her waist. I suddenly realize what I'm doing and I push her off of me.

"What are you doing?!" She shouts at me and pushes on my chest. "Why" push, "won't" push, "you" push, "kiss me?!" She yells before she punches me across the face.

"Because you ruined my plan." I say calmly, slowly rubbing my jaw.

"And what was your so-called plan?" She asks cocking one of her eyebrows and popping a hip.

"To kiss you first." I say quietly, reaching one of my arms for her waist and pull myself to her while crashing our lips together. We stand there kissing for a while until it was me who finally pulled away and led us to a nearby bench. I remove my jacket and set in on her shoulders as I sit down and she cuddles up to my side. We don't say much; actually we don't say anything at all. We sit there, side-by-side, staring up at the cloudless sky. It's only until my butt starts getting sore from the bench that I want to go inside.

"Do you want to go back to the dance?" I ask looking down at her.

"Do you care about her?" She asks me and sits straight to look at me. She wants to talk about Katherine, but I don't. But obviously, what Elena wants; Elena gets and I'm giving into her endless eyes with every passing second.

"Of course I do. I probably always will. She holds a part of me that I just can't forget." I explain and her head drops. "But, do I love her?" I ask myself and Elena's head is still down. "No, there's only one girl I have loved and will continue loving until the end of time." I say with a small smirk and set my first finger under Elena's chin and lift her head so she's looking at me. "And she's sitting right in front of me." I finish by pressing an innocent kiss to her lips. She settles back in her place against my side and her neck slides between my shoulder and neck.

"Who knew a dance for exes could make something so good happen?" She asks to no one in particular through an airy laugh.

"I did." I blurt out unexpectedly.

"Because I have faith in you, I have faith in me, I have faith in us…" she looks up at me and flashes one of her angelic smiles. "And I have faith that the universe, or destiny, knows what it's doing." I say and she throws her head back and releases a laugh.

"You really believe that the universe did this?" She asks like I'm ridiculous for thinking that.

"Maybe. Or it could be fate. I just _know _that I was meant to live 166 years…" I say and grab her hand to lock our fingers together. "Just so I could meet you." I whisper in her ear and she looks back at me with loving eyes.

"And I know that I was meant to become a vampire, even if I don't like it," she adds and I smile at her. "Just so I could be with you forever." She pushes a kiss against my lips, sealing our fate of forever.

* * *

**A/N:**

**If you've read this long… Thank you. It means a lot. Go check out my ongoing story 'Love vs Baseball, Which Is Harder?' **

**Plus, if anyone is interested in making a cover picture for 'Love vs Baseball' please make one and post them on Instagram! Then tag my insta ( itsalwaysgonnabestefan) and I could pick yours! Please, I would love one!**


End file.
